


A day with Doris

by little_ruby



Series: Doris Wolfe undone [2]
Category: Guiding Light
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-19
Updated: 2012-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-29 19:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/323243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_ruby/pseuds/little_ruby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter in Doris' office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day with Doris

It was nothing special on this day. Doris was sitting in her office, having a lot of paperwork to do. Being the mayor was a stressful job, especially in Springfield, the town where all drama is set to come. She leaned back and sighed. Time for her lunch break, well, no lunch, just a coffee and being alone with no one disturbing her. Or so she had thought. But hearing someone wearing high heels coming towards her office, Doris groaned and prepared herself for the visitor. And of course, it wasn’t just anyone, no, she didn’t have so much luck. It was Olivia Freakin’ Spencer. The woman of her lonely nights, the woman of her dreams. And of course she was wearing jeans. Tight fitting jeans. Doris really needed to stay in control over her needs, because she almost moaned at just the sight of Olivia in those jeans.  
“Doris, I need your help.” Olivia’s eyes had that cute puppy look they always had, when she asked for the help of the mayor.  
“As if I hadn’t known that the second you stepped through that door, Ms. Helpless.” Doris rolled her eyes at Olivia, but inside of her she cringed, because the need of help was the only reason Olivia came to her. She would gladly give her help in the bedroom department, even with an extra physical seminar. Doris closed her eyes for a second. She had to concentrate more, and surely not on those jeans. No, concentrate on her voice.  
“I need you to tell Natalia that the poster for the Ladies Night is very subtle and that I couldn’t have known it was gay night. She thinks I went there on purpose!”  
Doris shivered and tried to hide from Olivia through shifting in her chair. Because concentrating on the voice was as bad as the jeans. Oh damn, the jeans again. The mayor’s eyes slid down Olivia’s body, admiring all those sexy curves. Her mind was racing with images of her and Olivia kissing, nibbling, biting…fucking. Again she had to close her eyes and trying to regain control over herself.  
“Doris, hey!” Olivia clicked her fingers right next to her ear. “Are you with me or are you reliving your last conquest on Ladies Night?”  
Doris opened her eyes and was staring right on Olivia’s mouth with those delicious, wet lips. They were just a fraction apart and Doris couldn’t resist any longer. She closed the gap between her and Olivia and kissed the other woman. Her lips were soft and tasted damn good. But the best part was that Olivia kissed her back. Now Doris got even braver, she licked with her tongue over Olivia’s bottom lip, hoping to get invited. And she so did get an invitation. Olivia had grabbed by her arms and pulled her out of her chair, just to lean her against the next available wall. Their kiss got more passionate, they were exploring their mouths while their hands were wandering over their bodies, under their clothes until they both could feel naked skin.  
“DORIS!” Now Olivia had clapped her hands and Doris finally opened her eyes, realizing that she had one of her fantasies in the middle of a conversation with Olivia. She shook her head to try and clear it. She still had a feeling of hands on her body, but she really tried hard not to think about it too much.  
“Sorry, it was a hard morning.” She was proud that her voice was steady, even though she couldn’t have stand on her feet right now, because her knees were weak. Olivia looked at her suspiciously, but didn’t comment on what she knew was a lie.  
“When I see Natalia the next time, I will gladly tell her that you didn’t know it was a lesbian bar you walked into. Happy? Can I take my break now without you interrupting me again?”  
Doris knew that the last part of her sentence sounded a bit harsh, but she needed Olivia to be gone. Otherwise she would really try to let her fantasy come true.  
Olivia nodded. “That’s all I wanted. Thanks, Doris.” With one last suspicious look at the mayor, Olivia left the room.  
When she couldn’t hear the high heels anymore, Doris got up and went to the bathroom. She so needed to release her sexual tension right now.


End file.
